


Eddie, My Love

by LadyofStories



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reddie, Smut, reddie smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofStories/pseuds/LadyofStories
Summary: Eddie reflects and revisions his time with Richie after leaving the kissing bridge together, leaving behind the R+E carving and the memories it held for Richie. This is a flashback to sort of first times and backseats of red deathtraps with the love of one's life. Our boy lives! (Honestly, just smut. Enjoy the art).





	Eddie, My Love

He loved the way he made him feel.

Since escaping the clown, things started looking up for them. They got together at the kissing bridge and couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. The first time felt like electricity and stuck to their skin. They couldn’t pull away for long and were always touching in some way. When the exchange was over, they could still feel the other. 

Eddie never knew how badly he had wanted Richie until the man was confessing 27 years of love to him which had been forgotten once he had set foot outside Derry. It never quite hit him until he was losing himself to his touches while Richie was draped over him in the back seat of that red car of his, one of his tapes playing “Eddie My Love”.

That night was absolutely magical for both of them and it clung to his thoughts, even when he wasn’t thinking of it. The impression it left was intense.

They were driving away from the bridge in the red car, playing one of the tapes Richie had in the tape player he refused to replace, wanting to keep it old school. Long fingers were wrapped around the slender wheel, fluidly turning it. One hand only left occasionally to shift, squeezing down on the button on the stick shift and drawing it back into the shifting gear. They were driving with what felt like no destination, the sky changing color with the setting sun. Darkness slowly fell over Derry, Maine. 

“Rich, pull over.” Eddie ordered him almost out of the blue. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take, of the driving, and he felt a need to take Richie while he could. Need was pumping through him and it was killing him to not act on it. As much as he told himself he wouldn’t be fucking in probably an unsanitary backseat of an old ass car owned by Richie Tozier, he was about to break another little rule of his, just for Richie. The desire to have him was overpowering the hypochondriac thoughts that rushed through his head. He had done so much more just for the Losers, despite the voice in his head rejecting it.

Richie gave a very confused glance in Eddie’s direction, but did as he asked. He pulled over some gravel on the side of the road which crunched under the weight. “Eds?” Richie put the car into park and Eddie almost instantly lunged into action. He threw his seatbelt off and reached for Richie, drawing him into a deep kiss. Any thoughts regarding hypochondria were shoved down. “Just shut the hell up, Tozier. I need you, right here and right fucking now.” Urgency dripped from his tongue with each word. 

“Okay, okay. Let’s at least get into the backseat before we break the stick by trying to get some action. It’s kinda making the right here and right now difficult.” Eddie was not pleased by the response but at least had the sense in the moment to agree and turn to fling his door open and get out and in the back. Richie left the car running and let the radio continue playing in the background. He opened his door and stepped out to get into the back with Eddie.

Eddie was already getting situated, laying across the backseat the best he could. Richie was on top of him in an instant and capturing his warm lips in another kiss. The rumbling of the car was distant to two oblivious lovers.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue, but not in a fumbling teenage way, but damn near close to it. They were older, but felt like they were thirteen all over again with each other, but luckily didn’t show the experience of being as young. There was lip biting and sucking, then they were licking into each others’ mouths and tasting. Groans were swallowed up by their kiss. 

A surprised moan passed Eddie’s mouth against Richie’s when the taller male started grinding down against him, rubbing the main area of needed attention. His hips rolled with ease against his own, and their hard, clothed cocks created delicious friction. Richie broke the kiss and left light kisses and nips across Eddie’s jaw and stopped at his neck where he bit and sucked. It was teasing, and so Richie of him to do. Pants and moans were tumbling out of Eddie like water from a running faucet. “R-Rich—“

Richie reached down between their bodies and began undoing Eddie’s pants. His lips continued to work tirelessly against Eddie’s neck, and his stubble reminded Eddie just who was latched onto his neck, that it wasn’t Myra who he didn’t love or anyone else for that matter. It was all just Richie. His smell flooded Eddie’s senses, and he found himself reaching for and tangling his hands into the mess of hair on Richie’s head. He gripped at the lightly greased curls and pulled. A low groan vibrated against his skin and made him shudder, the feeling going to his groin.

Richie pulled back from Eddie’s neck and he worked the smaller man’s pants and underwear off. Eddie did what he could to help, also taking his shirt off. It was all clumsy and drew a breathless laugh from both of them. Richie with his glasses a bit crooked and Eddie with his face flushed, lips red and a bit swollen, and neck riddled with marks. 

When Eddie was out of his own clothes, he helped Richie out of his own ridiculous amount of layers he liked to wear, working on the top half. Richie focused more on the bottom half, taking his pants and underwear off. Even as an adult, Richie loved to layer the clothes on. Did he still wear those ridiculous Hawaiian shirts? Eddie didn’t dwell too long on that thought.

“Eager to get me naked, Eds? I never thought I’d see the day~” Eddie rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the seat when he had gotten the last shirt layer off. “Beep beep, Richie. Now, do you have fucking lube in your death trap or what? Condoms?” Richie couldn’t resist and made another joke. “I don’t know about fucking lube, but I have lube. Astroglide.” He knew Eddie loved his jokes regardless, as much as he pretended to be annoyed. “And the condoms?” 

Richie looked around and found the lube, then checked for any condoms. They were out of luck. “Ah- Lube, check. Condoms, no. If you want we can just wait—“ Eddie pulled Richie down and into a deep kiss. When he drew back, he breathlessly replied, “fuck the condoms, you are all I ever want.” He wasn’t going to let the damn leper which had haunted him keep him from doing what he wanted, what he longed for. Before he had reacted to kiss him, he had a short-lived internal conflict which ended by him making the decision.

He wanted Richie and Richie only from that moment forward, and there was nothing he was more sure of. Eddie gazed up at Richie with a set determination. “I’ve been getting dirty for you since we were thirteen. Hell, I even let you touch me without thinking of what bacteria might have been getting on me or whether you washed your hands or not. I don’t want that to stop at the bedroom, just because I don’t want to get a little dirty for the man I’ve been wanting for so damn long. C’mon, Rich.”

Richie wasted no time on jokes or any response. He was popping open the Astroglide and squirting it into one hand, then fingering Eddie open. He pushed one slicked finger past the ring of muscle, with some resistance provided and worked him open, adding more fingers when he could. Just as he was fingering him, Richie noticed a certain song on his track came on. 

“Eddie, My Love”

Eddie was a wrecked mess beneath the skilled finger work of Richie’s. He was moaning and squirming beneath him. “F-Fuck….Richie-“ Soon, emptyness greeted Eddie, however. The fingers left his hole, eliciting a displeased whine from his lips. “Don’t worry, my love,” Richie hushed Eddie, which was ironic, given Richie’s reputation and nickname. 

Richie got another squirt of the lube on his hand and slicked his cock. Eddie propped himself up on his elbows and watched. He swallowed the lump in his throat, growing nervous. “Uh,...Rich?” He felt his ass clench for a second. “Yeah, Eds?” Eddie had finally taken a look at what was waiting for him, and there was nothing left to the imagination. Nope. When they were kids, Richie hadn’t been saying any bullshit about his size. “Is- is that going to fit inside me?” A grin graced Richie’s face. “Yep, every inch of it will. Are you ready for the magic disappearing act?” 

Eddie reached up and gripped Richie’s shoulders and squeezed. “Yeah, just go a little slow.” Richie gave a nod and positioned himself between Eddie’s legs. He pressed the blunt head of his cock against Eddie’s awaiting hole and eased forward, sinking into him slowly. The lube made the entry easier, but it still felt uncomfortable because of the stretch. The fingers did some stretching, but Richie’s cock in his ass was unlike the fingers. It was more. Richie slid in, slowly, until he had fully sheathed himself. The whole while, Eddie was gripping onto him with his eyes screwed shut. 

“Oh, Eddie baby…,” Richie breathed out, and Eddie shuddered at how he had spoken his name and the new nickname. Or was it a nickname? Probably was. He opened his eyes and stared up at Richie, meeting his love-filled gaze. His eyes were full of love, admiration, and a hunger which made him feel like Richie would devour him, but he knew well enough that he already had, already was. Richie was consuming him at that very moment. “Richie, I want you to move. Fuck me.”

Richie gave a nod and rocked his hips, his own eyes closing as a groan left his parted lips. Eddie reached up and pushed his glasses up which were slowly sliding down Richie’s nose, putting them back at the start of the bridge where they belonged. Richie’s eyes opened at this endearing action to reconnect with Eddie’s. They both were panting and groaning and moaning. “How’s the view down there?” Richie asked, his hands braced on either side of Eddie’s head on the seat.

Eddie grinned through his own groaning and moaning and replied, “Should I be enjoying the view?” It was all in good humor. Richie returned the amusement with a smirk and leaned down, dropping onto his elbows. His lips met with Eddie’s in another heated kiss, his glasses fogging a bit and getting in the way. 

Skin was sticking to leather with sweat and skin was slapping against skin with each thrust. Richie picked up his pace, burying his face into Eddie’s neck. Eddie clung to Richie like the sweat on their bodies, arms around his broad shoulders and head buried against his shoulder. His legs were securely wrapped around Richie and quickly growing tired. 

The only exchange between the men were pants and their pleasured groans and moans as the knot in their bellies grew, ready to come undone. Richie was soon reaching between them and stroking Eddie’s hard cock which had been left pressed and leaking against his abdomen. 

The men were coming undone. It was first Eddie, who cried out and painted their fronts with strings of his own essence. Richie followed after, pouring his being into Eddie who moaned weakly at the feeling of being so filled. Richie had tensed, but then relaxed entirely. He slowly pulled out of Eddie, earning another quiet moan, then laid carefully on top of him. Both of them were drained and left in a boneless state, completely limp atop one another. “I love you,” Richie whispered, ignoring the feeling of cum sandwiched between them. “I love you, too,” Eddie mumbled in response, not at all acknowledging the substance. Being disgusted would be saved for later.

“I can’t believe you are actually going to lay here with cum in your ass and on your stomach without going into cleanup mode. This has to be driving you crazy,” Richie jokingly muttered, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s neck. Eddie smacked him over the head and grumbled, “Fuck you for bringing it to my attention, asshole, now get the fuck back in the front and let’s get going so I can shower.”

He loved Richie and all of his little charming qualities, and there was no one else he would rather spend a lifetime with but the idiot he allowed to fuck him in the backseat of some death trap on the side of the road to “Eddie, My Love”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like this and if you would love to see more material (Doesn't have to be smut or even the same universe for that matter!)


End file.
